I Need Your Love
ft. |year = 2012 |difficulty = Hard |nogm = 5 |dg = Female |mode = Solo |pc = Cherry Red |gc = Cyan |lc = Red |nowc = INeedYourLoveDLC |pictos= 204 |audio = |perf = Aurelie Serine |dlc = December 17, 2013 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015) May 19, 2016 (JDU) May 26, 2016 (NOW)}}"I Need Your Love" by Calvin Harris ''ft. Ellie Goulding'' is featured on Just Dance 2014 (as a DLC), Just Dance 2015 (as a DLC), Just Dance Unlimited and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female wearing a blue shirt with red lips on it, red pants, and black and white sneakers. Her hair is dark purple and styled into a pompadour. Her outfit features shiny bracelets. Background The routine takes place in a pitch black space with a neon light display. It also shows green piano keys with a sound wave behind, and then a circular sound wave. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Extend both hands to the sides. I Need Your Love GMs.png|All Gold Moves INeedYourLoveGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Captions I Need Your Love appears in Party Master Modes. Here there are the captions attributed to its dance moves: *Hand Middle Beat *Pump Up Sound *Release Me Trivia * On the previews for this song, the pictograms are shown green but in the actual game, they are cherry red. ** Green pictograms are usually a sign that the song is in beta development. *This is the second by Calvin Harris to be in the series; it follows Acceptable in the 80s and is succeeded by Summer and '' Blame. * This is the first song by Ellie Goulding to be in the series; it is followed by ''Burn in Just Dance 2015 and Lights in Just Dance 2016. ** However, this is the only song in which she is a featured artist. *This dance appears and disappear very similar to the dancers from My Main Girl and Can't Get Enough. This could be attributed to the fact that all three songs were December 2013 DLCs. * The dance reuses the robot walking move from Gold Dust. * "High" isn't censored, even though it refers to being on drugs. * The song has a different square in the shop; when viewing the routine in the shop, it can be seen that the square shown in the shop has a different background instead of the background seen in the square in the song selection menu. ** This also occurs to the Sing-Along version of Let It Go, as the dancer from that song is seen doing a different pose and is seen wearing lipstick when the lipstick isn't actually present in that routine. * I Need Your Love is one of two dancers from a Calvin Harris song to not wear anything green. It is followed by Blame. ** Acceptable in the 80s wears a green shirt, a green glove and a green pair of pants, Summer wears a green skirt and has green hair, and Summer’s sweat version wears a green shirt, a pair of green pants and a pair of green shoes. * Two beta pictograms for the song can be found in the Just Dance Now files. * The Song is in the Alternate Routines Playlist in Just Dance Now Gallery ineedyourlovedlc.jpg|''I Need Your Love'' Ineedyourlovedlcupdated.jpg|''I Need Your Love'' (Updated) Ineedyourlove01.jpg|Beta version (diferent coloured pictograms) rg.jpg|Another beta gameplay Ineedyourlove2.jpg Fyuj.jpg ineedyourlovedlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Ineedyourloveavatar.png|Coach extraction INeedYourLoveAvatar.PNG|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 0348.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015/Just Dance 2016 200348.png|Golden avatar 300348.png|Diamond avatar I Need Your Love Pictos.png|Pictograms inylopener.png inylmenu.png I need your love beta pictos 2 3.png|Unused Pictograms 1 and 2 INEED.jpg|Different menu square in Shop I Need Your Love Alt.png|Proof of the song being in the Alternate Routines Playlist on Just Dance Now Videos Calvin Harris - I Need Your Love ft. Ellie Goulding Just Dance 2014 - I Need Your Love I Need Your Love - Just Dance 2015 - Full Gameplay 5 Stars Just Dance 2016 - I Need Your Love - 5 stars References Site Navigation it:I Need Your Love Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Leaked Songs Category:Leaked DLCs Category:Aurélie Sériné